We Belong Together
by harpiegal
Summary: After a first meeting starts out with a lack of trust and battle, Vincent Valentine sees a new girl as a way of moving on from Lucrecia and finding love again


_We Belong Together (A Vincent Valentine One Shot)_

Coming to Midgar was a smart idea on my part. I am living in a 2bd 2bth house in town that's right by the local bar, and the air finally became cleaner. Of course people stared at me when I got there, but that's because I had a giant sword on my back for defense against attackers. Many stared at me suspiciously, but I just ignored them. On my way to the local bar, I came across a little girl sitting on the ground crying. I knelt beside her, and she looked at me in fear.  
"Who are you?"  
"Someone that heard you crying. What's troubling you, sweetie?"  
"Some mean man took my doll away. I tried to stop him, but he pushed me to the ground."  
"Oh, is that so? What did this man look like?"  
"He's as tall as you with black hair, blue eyes, and has scars all over his arms and legs."  
I was about to say something else when the teenager that took her doll approached.  
"Ah, still crying, are ya?"  
"Leave me alone, meanie."  
He looked at me and smirked.  
"Well now, what do we have here? I like older women. What do you say you ditch the brat and have a drink with me?"  
Many people were gathering because of the commotion. I smirked back and raised an eyebrow.  
"I don't go out with self-absorbed, immature fools that think it's funny to take toys from young children. Even if I did, you wouldn't be at the top of the list, pal. Give up the girl's doll, and leave her alone."  
"Why should I?"  
"If you don't, my very large friend might just have to add a few more scars to your body."  
"Bring him on. I'll take him."  
Quick as a whip, I unsheathed my giant sword and pointed it to his neck. He immediately froze, and everyone watching looked at me, wondering if I would actually hurt him. I smirked at the look of fear on his face and put my face within inches of his.  
"Now, about that doll..."  
He then dropped it and ran away. I picked it up and gave it to the little girl, who looked at me with a big smile.  
"Thank you, ma'am."  
"No problem, sweetie. My name's Miranda."  
"That's pretty. My name's Marlene. Want to meet my daddy's friends? They're at the bar."  
"Sure. I have time."  
We got to the bar to see it was empty aside from a small group of people. There was Cloud Strife, Tifa the bar's owner, Yuffie, Cid, and Vincent Valentine. Marlene ran up to the dark-skinned muscular man named Barret and hugged him.  
"Daddy, Miranda got my doll back. A mean teenager took it, but she got it back for me."  
"She did, did she?"  
"Uh-huh."  
I smiled at her, and Cloud approached me.  
"Where did you get that sword?"  
"I made it myself. Took a lot of work, but it works like a charm. I designed it so I could bring it out in mere seconds."  
He then tried getting his own sword, but I beat him to it and pointed it to his neck. He smirked and nodded.  
"Impressive."  
"Thanks."  
Vincent approached me and glared.  
"You never did tell us your last name."  
"Should I have to?"  
"By telling us your last name, you show us you are no threat and have nothing to hide."  
"If you must know, my last name is Taylor."  
Cloud looked at me in shock and I smiled.  
"Remember me, Cloud?"  
" You're...you're my half-sister."  
"Yep. I just moved out of Mom and Dad's house."  
"How's Steven doing?"  
"Dad's fine. His ankle's getting better. Your dad, Cloud, is finally in jail for nearly killing our mother in a drunk driving accident."  
"Good to hear."  
Vincent, obviously not convinced, glared at me again.  
"Be reasonable, Cloud. How do we know this isn't a shape shifter that took on her form?"  
I glared back and got my sword out defensively. He then pulled out his gun and pointed it at me. Tifa, nervous for Marlene's sake, came between us.  
"Stop it, you two. This isn't the place for fighting."  
"I agree, Miss Tifa. Let's take this outside. Say, the outskirts of Midgar?"  
"Ladies first."  
We all went outside and Vincent and I circled each other, sizing each other up. I smirked and he raised an eyebrow.  
"You shouldn't underestimate me, Valentine. I'm not just a pretty face."  
"Don't try flattering yourself. If you are who you say you are, Miranda, you'll fight without cheating."  
"Please, it's not my nature."  
I ran at him with lightning speed and struck him in the shoulder. He winced slightly in pain and shot at me, bullets flying every time I moved in a certain direction. He smirked at me and I smirked back.  
"Not bad, Valentine. You're definitely a worthy opponent."  
"Same to you, Taylor."  
After an hour or so, we both finally decided to stop on account of being out of breath. I sheathed my sword, and Vincent put his gun away. I looked at him in the eye and got within inches of his face.  
"Next time you think of underestimating me, Valentine, you won't live to regret it."  
"Your threat doesn't scare me, Taylor."  
I smirked and walked away, him and the others staring after me. For the next year, life in Midgar had vastly improved. Midgar had finally finished rebuilding and remodeling its buildings, the church was finally redone, and my older brother's friends and I get along very well. Vincent Valentine and I have gotten along now, and we talk to each other every chance we get. Tifa would always tease me about it, saying Vincent and I like each other.  
"Tifa, would you stop? I don't like him like that."  
"Oh Miranda, I don't think you're looking close enough. He stares at you every time he sees you, and when you look at him he looks away. It's obvious he likes you."  
"Tifa, I swear you're actually a teenager in disguise when you gossip about romance."  
She laughed and went back to cleaning tables. I had to admit, Vincent had been acting differently around me. He always stopped by my house to see me even when he didn't really have to, he'd stay late at night to keep an eye out for intruders, and he'd always offer to accompany me whenever I go into town. I shook my head at the thoughts, and looked at Tifa.  
"Tifa, I think Vincent does like me, but he gets that emotionless look on his face whenever everyone else is here.  
"He trusts you, Miranda. He feels like he can open up to you."  
"But I thought Lucrecia was all he thought and dreamt about. At least, he used to. I walked by his room last time I was here, and he must've been having a nightmare because I heard him yell my name and wake up suddenly."  
Tifa raised an eyebrow and I sighed heavily.  
"Are you sure we're talking about Vincent Valentine? He never had nightmares before."  
"Tifa, I wouldn't lie about this."  
"Huh. That's odd for someone like him."  
"You got that right."  
She smirked when she noticed I was slightly blushing, and I looked at her nervously.  
"Tifa, I don't know what to do anymore. Whenever I'm around him, I don't think straight."

"You like him, too?"

"I think so, but I just don't want him to think I'm trying to replace Lucrecia."

"I don't think that, Miranda."

I jumped to see Vincent standing behind me. Tifa giggled and I glared at her.

"Tifa, you knew he was there and didn't tell me?"

"Must've slipped my mind, Miranda. See ya."

She went to answer the phone and I looked at Vincent.

"So, what's up?"  
"I stopped by your place, but saw no one home. I figured you'd be in town, so I checked here first."  
I blushed slightly and he smirked.  
"You...were looking for me?"  
"Is that a problem?"  
"Um, no. Not at all."  
"I wanted to know if you felt like coming with me somewhere. There's something I want to show you."  
"What?"  
"You'll see when we get there."  
We walked outside and he picked me up bridal style. I held onto his neck.  
"Couldn't we just walk?"  
"That'll take too long, Miranda. This was is a lot faster."  
He then leapt very quickly across the rooftops and trees of the forest until we stopped at waterfall. Vincent put me down and put an arm around my shoulders.  
"This way."  
He led me to a cave behind the waterfall and I saw what looked like a woman enclosed in a cluster of crystals. I looked up at Vincent, and he looked back at me.  
"Vincent, who is she?"  
"This...is Lucrecia."  
"You mean, this is the Lucrecia you used to talk about?"  
"That's her."  
"Why did you bring me here, anyway? I thought this was 'your place' and that you didn't like anyone else in here."  
"Like Tifa said at the bar, I trust you, Miranda. I wanted you to see what Lucrecia looked like, so I decided to bring you here."  
The crystals then glowed brightly, and a translucent Lucrecia looked at us with a soft smile.  
"So, you must be Miranda. I've been watching you. You seem to be a very trusting person to have Vincent bring you here."  
Vincent looked at her in shock, and I felt his hold around my shoulders tighten slightly.  
"Lucrecia, how are you here?"  
"The Gods allowed me to see this woman in person before I...finally move on. My body doesn't belong here, and neither does my spirit. I should be free, and I wanted to see you two before I leave."  
"What'll happen to the crystals surrounding your body?"  
"They'll simply become one with the cave walls. Miranda, I suggest you hold onto Vincent. He's a unique and special person, and he deserves nothing but the best."

"I'll be sure to do just that."

Vincent looked at me with a look I've never seen on his face before in the year we've been friends. He was looking at me tenderly, love evident in his eyes. Lucrecia nodded, disappeared, and her body and the cluster of crystals that enclosed it vanished. Vincent smiled at me and pulled me close to him, affectionately nuzzling my neck with his face.  
"Miranda, did you really mean what you said?"  
"When I'd give you nothing but the best? Of course I did. I really care about you, Vincent, but I didn't want you to think I was-"  
"Replacing Lucrecia? You never went for that at all, Miranda. I could tell you were nervous about 'making me forget her', and I respect the fact you didn't mind me talking about her in the first place. I knew you'd never try making me forget her, and I thank you for it."  
"Now what?"  
"Well, how about we make it official then?"  
"What do you-"  
He then pulled me even closer and kissed me. He kissed me softly and gently, but I could tell there was passion behind every bit of it. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck. He then put his hands on my face and made the kiss deeper. I could tell he wanted it to last forever and I did, too, but we had to pull away for lack of air, so he broke apart from me and put his arms around me again. I looked at him in shock, and he smirked at me.  
"Vincent, wh- where did that come from?"  
"That's the thing about me, Miranda. I'm full of surprises, and I plan on giving you even more in the future."  
"Because?"  
He looked at me again, and I saw the faintest smile possible forming on his face.  
"Because, Miranda, we belong together, and I wouldn't have it any other way."  
_I hope you enjoy this oneshot. I did my best when creating it and tried not to make Vincent too OOC_


End file.
